


Sex in the Stacks

by honestlyitskindadraining



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Penny, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Good BDSM (or at least I tried to show ethical BDSM), Library Sex, Light Humiliation, Planned BDSM Scene, Public Sex, SSC BDSM, Strap-Ons, Top Farmer, Trans Female Character, Trans Penny, light aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyitskindadraining/pseuds/honestlyitskindadraining
Summary: You (the farmer) have sex with your girlfriend, Penny, in the library.
Relationships: Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 45





	Sex in the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a CNC (consensual non-consent) story! Both Penny and the farmer are consenting to this scene and have planned it out beforehand, as will be mentioned throughout the story. However, if you're very sensitive to this sort of thing, take care of yourself and don't read this!

“Hello there, miss, how’s the artifact hunt been treating ya?” Gunther’s drawl greets you as you close the heavy wooden door of Stardew Valley’s Museum and Library.   
“I don’t have anything for you today, Gunther, but I’m keeping my eye out.” You respond. Gunther nods. He’d gotten used to more frequent visits as you’d gotten closer to Penny, since she often spent time in the library tutoring Jas and Vincent, or picking out new books to read. Most of the time Gunther didn’t give you more than a smile and a greeting, but since it was Thursday, and not a day Penny tutored the children, he must have hoped you’d come to donate to the museum.  
“Well, I’m going off for lunch, I’ll be back in half an hour.” Gunther tells you, grabbing his lunch bag and thermos of coffee. “I’ll just be out by the bridge if you need anything. Don’t burn the place down, alright?” The archaeologist/librarian chuckles to himself as he maneuvers himself from behind his desk and then walks out the door.  
Perfectly timed. You smile to yourself as you make your way into the stacks, hands in your pockets. Turning a corner, you find your redheaded girlfriend standing next to a bookshelf, leafing through a book, her back facing you.   
“Well, well, fancy find you here.” You murmur as your arms wrap around her waist.  
Penny stiffens against you, snapping the book in her hands shut. You get a look at the title as she hastily shoves it back in place on the shelf.  
“Doing some steamy reading, I see? I hope you haven’t already spent yourself before I got a chance.” You reach down and fondle her girldick through the skirt of her dress.  
“St-stop, you’re going to get my dress wet!” Penny protests.  
“Dirty little thing, you’ve already made yourself wet?” You look down and see a small spot on the yellow cloth of her sundress, wet from precum. “This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a slut, getting wet from reading erotica in public.”  
Penny whines with need as you run your thumb over the head of her dick. It was already nearing its full size--only four inches at best, and barely able to reach what might be called “hard.” Estrogen had certainly changed Penny’s erections, but if anything it had made her more sensitive to touch, especially near the tip.  
“You didn’t even wear panties, did you? Naughty little girl, what did you think was going to happen when some big, strong farmer finds a sweet little girl like you without so much as panties on?” Penny shivers as you step closer, her butt flush to your groin. “Do you feel that, slut?” You whisper in her ear, giving it a nip afterwards.  
Penny nods. “You brought the strapon,” she says. The silicon dildo presses through your jeans and against the ginger’s tight ass.  
“Damn right I did. And I intend to put it somewhere deep inside you.” You step away from Penny. “Show me.”  
Penny lifts the back of her skirt and spreads her asscheeks for you, showing an anal plug firmly inserted in her tight little asshole. She glances back at you, cheeks flushed as she looks for approval.  
“Good girl,” you say, stepping just close enough to give the base of the plug a good poke. Penny squeaks and grips the bookshelves in front of her, skirt falling to partially cover her ass.  
You undo your belt buckle and unzip your pants. The blue dildo springs forward, veined for her (and also her) pleasure. You can see Penny’s breath hitch as she hears the small metallic clinking of your belt and zipper, but she stays where she is, facing the bookshelf in front of you.  
“How do you show your appreciation to someone who is going to fuck your ass, slut?” You ask, holding your silicone cock in one hand. Penny turns around and drops to her knees in front of you, caressing the blue dildo.  
“Like this.” She whispers, looking up at you as she kisses the dick’s head a few times before letting her lips slowly slide over its head. She looks up at you for approval as she starts to slowly bob her head along the first few inches of length, going deeper each time. You grab two fistfuls of silky red hair, directing her movements deeper and faster. She makes small choking noises and her lipstick and saliva is smeared all over her face and the dildo. Still, she hasn't tapped out, and you know her limits well enough to know you haven't gone too far.  
You pull Penny's head towards you, roughly shoving the full eight-inch length down her throat and holding her there. Between your practice together with this dildo and an even larger novelty one you keep back at your farmhouse, you know Penny can hold this position for quite a while. You don't push it though, only holding her there a second or two before releasing her. She pulls back with a gasp, panting, drool dripping from her mouth to your silicon appendage. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are a bit spaced out from pleasure.   
"It's a good thing you got this all wet for me, girl, because this is now going straight in your tight little asshole." You growl. You crook a finger, urging her to stand up, then twirl it to command her to spin around. She does so, lifting up her skirt and bending at the waist.  
"Will it hurt, miss?" Penny looks back at you with feigned fear.  
You grab one ass cheek in your hand, fondling it harshly, taking your time to inspect Penny's rear as she watches before you answer. "It doesn't have to. If you're a good girl and don't give me a reason to make it hurt… too much." You take hold of the plug in her asshole, pulling it gently out of her. Penny gasps. You tuck it into your pocket.   
Penny's asshole gapes just a little bit from the plug, welcoming one finger, then two. With the other hand, you pull out a small bottle of lube and drizzle some along the length, then rub it on as you casually finger your girlfriend. Content that she was loose enough, you line the head of your dildo up carefully. Slowly, you push in. She stretches around you, engulfing the head of your strapon.   
“Ohhh!” Penny’s little gasp of pleasure makes you smile. You pull your hips back, then rock forward, pushing in deeper. You grab her hips and begin to thrust gently, going deeper with each push.   
Slowly, her asscheeks begin brushing your thighs with each push, then pressing into them. You hold Penny’s hips there, marveling at her round, soft ass pressed flush against your groin, cock buried deep inside of her. You roll your hips and grind against her, letting her feel the whole length deep inside her, pressing against that sensitive spot just so. Penny gives a breathy moan, back arching in delight.   
You lean in close to Penny so you can whisper into her ear. “Ready to get fucked, girl? I’m going to fuck you either way, so I hope for your sake, you are.”  
With that, you pull back and begin pounding in earnest. You set a steady rhythm, then reach up to roughly fondle one of her breasts, squeezing it through her shirt, then pinching and rolling the nipple between your fingers. The soft clap of flesh on flesh accompanies each thrust of your dildo. Penny throws her head back in pleasure, gripping the shelf in front of her so hard her knuckles turn white.   
As she pants, you pick up the pace slightly, being rewarded with a familiar whining sound that you’ve come to learn means she’s getting close. You keep going, doing your best to speed up just a little bit more while hitting her prostate as precisely as possible. “Are you going to cum for me? Are you going to cum on my cock in the middle of the library while I’m taking what I want from you?”   
Penny gives what you think is a pleasure-addled nod. It’s mere seconds after that she gives a high-pitched gasp and freezes in your arms, limbs shaking, as her ecstasy finally pushes her over the edge.   
You milk her orgasm for all it’s worth, keeping pace until you feel her body begin to relax, then slow down, burying your strapon inside her with a few deep thrusts. “Good girl.” You purr into her ear, leaving your cock buried in her as you bend over her to wrap your arms around her.   
Penny gives a small giggle, straightening up as you slowly pull your strapon out of her. She turns around and smiles at you with a huge grin. Her hair is a mess, all over her face, and the wet spot on the skirt of her dress has grown considerably.  
“You’re blushing.” You comment with a smile as you slip the dildo out of your harness, wipe it off, and stick it in your backpack.  
“Wanna guess why?” Penny teases, pulling you into a hug.  
“Mmm, I think I could figure it out.” You murmur, nuzzling your nose into her hair as her head rests on your shoulder. Her familiar smell washes over you, tinged with the scent of sweat and sex. You stand there for a minute, letting the afterglow last.  
“Do you want water?” You ask. “I brought some water.”  
Penny pulls back and gives you a kiss on the lips. “I’d love some.”  
You pull out one of your spare metal water bottles, filled with ice water before you left the farm for just this occasion. Penny takes a long drink, then lets you do the same.   
“I brought a spare skirt too.” You pull out a denim skirt and hand it to your girlfriend, who slides it up over the now-wet skirt of her dress. You also hand her a pair of panties, which she puts on as well.  
She sits down on the floor, resting back against the bookshelf you’d just fucked her against, and pats the floor next to her. “Sit down for a second, if you want.” She offers.  
You plop down next to her, letting her lean against your shoulder.   
“How are you feeling?” You ask. “I know you were the one who came up with the idea, but it was a little more intense than normal.”  
“I’m still a little high from the intensity, but in a good way.” Penny nestles against you. “I’m glad we did it, though. Did you enjoy it?”  
“Absolutely. Seeing you flustered like that, and then seeing your pleasure was amazing!”  
The two of you sit in silence for a while. After some time, Gunther comes back in. You’re out of sight, but the sense of intimacy is broken.   
You give Penny a kiss. “Are you alright if I head back to the farm now?” You ask.  
“Yes, that’s fine. I’m going to check out a few books while I’m here, but I’ll be back in time for dinner. And after dinner, I’ll pay you back, don’t you worry!” Penny pats your inner thigh, then circles a finger over your clit too lightly to be felt through your jeans and strapon harness.  
“You’re a tease, you know that?”   
Penny laughs, light and bell-like, moving nimbly to her feet. “I know, dear. Now come on, you said you were ready to go back to the farm!”  
You stand up, rolling your eyes to your freshly-energized girlfriend. “I’ll see you later, Penny.” You give her a long kiss, and she grabs your breast in the process.   
“Now go!” Penny gives you a smile as you break the kiss, and a small slap on the ass as you leave.  
Gunther tips his hat to you on your way out. You wave, then head out the door, back into the sunlight.


End file.
